


Saints or Sinners

by Sabriel_Life



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Abuse, Abusive John Winchester, Angst, F/F, Homophobia, Homophobic John Winchester, Homophobic Language, Hurt Sam Winchester, I promise it gets sadder, John Winchester Being an Asshole, John Winchester's A+ Parenting, M/M, Other Additional Tags to Be Added, Physical Abuse, Sabriel - Freeform, Slow Burn, So much angst, figure skating AU, im so sorry, wait no im not
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-11-16
Updated: 2019-03-05
Packaged: 2019-08-24 14:16:28
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 6
Words: 11,474
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16641780
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Sabriel_Life/pseuds/Sabriel_Life
Summary: A Yuuri! On ice au, sort of. Gabriel Novak is- was a famous skater. And Sam Winchester wants to be. Meeting your hero's aren't always what you expect, and fanboys can be something else at times





	1. The Pain of Being a Fanboy

**Author's Note:**

> I love my amazing friends, I've got an amazing beta reader and an artist who's just. Yeah. They've helped this fic just as much as I have

Gabriel Novak was a famous Olympic singles figure skater. He was known as ‘The Angel of The Ice’, magazines said the way he glided across the ice was so graceful it was like he had wings sprouting out of his back. So that was what became his nickname, everyone in the skating world knew him by that instead of his actual name. It wasn't like Gabe had a problem with it, anyway. He liked that it made him more unique.

And he loved it. The ice was his everything. He didn't care if the fans loved him (although it was a nice plus), all that mattered to him was that he never felt such bliss unless he was skating.

_“And that's another one for singles skating history! Gabriel Novak has won his fourth gold medal!”_

Gabriel could only dream of that. He had gotten three gold medals for figure skating, two in juniors and one in seniors. Then, the accident happened.

During a small break, just after he had won his third gold, the building he was in came crashing down. It destroyed his left leg, and the doctor told him he'd never be able to skate again. Six months later, just as his twenty-second birthday was coming up, and it still hurt to use it. The doctor told him his leg would always be in pain, but why him?

What twisted god destroyed such a promising career? If Gabe ever found out, he'd definitely kick that god's butt.

He had been in the hospital for a month, the news following his recovery closely. Skating friends visited him for a little bit, but then everyone had to refocus on their careers.

Gabe got off his couch, grabbing his skates, and started walking (more like limping) to his towns ice rink. It was closed today, but the owner gave him a key so he could always practice. He needed to be on the ice again, his soul begging to touch it, to be reconnected with what gave him purpose.

In the six months since his recovery, Gabe hadn't been here once. He chewed on his bottom lip as he looked around, it looked the same. It felt the same. So maybe skating on it would be the same. The ice still had this shine to it, like it had secrets hiding frozen in place and it was begging Gabriel so uncover each and every little one. The light blue lighting was so familiar that it was calming. This was his home, and it would be foolish to say anywhere else was. Gabriel could see the glass wall on the other side of the rink, that overlooked some of the town and then had nothing but forest past it all. He loved to watch the sunset from here.

He brushed his hair out of his eyes, pulling it into a bun, as he struggled to put his skates on. The pain felt worse today, but tolerable if it meant he could be home. Gabe stood up and limped over to the ice. He had to skate again. He had to.

Gabe released a breath he didn't know he was holding as he slid across the ice. Yes. Yes, this was perfect. He started skating, giggling ever so softly. The feeling in his chest felt like he had just discovered all of life's hidden secrets.

Gabriel was so consumed in it all, the perfect feeling of being back here on the ice, that he was able to finally forget that his leg hurt. He didn't even think about it as he started to jump, launching off with his left foot. The pain was suddenly back, consuming Gabriel as he fell to the ground. The pain froze him like the ice he was on, a sob press at his lips that he refused to release. There was no way he was going to let anyone hear him cry, even if it was unlikely that someone was here.

\--------------

Sam Winchester, the boy who ran, who didn't know where he was anymore. The boy who had a dream and was willing to do anything to achieve it.

Sam had loved the ice from a young age. All his life it was his everything. His biggest moment was when he saw Gabriel Novak's big debut, he was going to change figure skating for everyone. Sam was definitely a fan boy. And it definitely upset him when he saw that Gabriel would never skate again.

Dean, his older brother, helped Sam get better, helped him read the rulebooks and find the channels where they played the winter Olympics whenever it came around. He encouraged Sam's dream, saying that if he was happy with what he was doing then that was all that mattered.

But John despised it. He forbade Sam from watching the skating programs, or from skating professionally. Figure skating was not something Winchester's did. Everyone in his family had been mechanics, including Dean.

Sam always tried to sneak glances of the programs anyway, always dreaming of dancing on the ice like those pro skaters did. And when he turned eighteen he ran away from the man that stopped him from living life like how he wanted it. Sam hadn't even contacted Dean since he left. He knew that Dean was the only person to convince him to come home.

Months later, with no more cash, he was in a town he'd never even heard of. Sam wanted the ice again, tired of traveling for no reason, so when he found a rink he almost started dancing to himself.

He couldn't find an open or closed sign, but when he tried the door it let him in. So, Sam walked in. He tried not to sprint to the ice, stopping at the doorway. Someone else was already there, on the ice

He watched in a daze, the grace of the man in front of him taking his breath away. Sam watched the mystery man slide across the ice with such a beautiful look on his face. He had fallen for him, just a little, at first sight of this-

Sam didn't know when his feet started moving, he was so distracted by the beauty coming from him that for a second he didn't see the pain that spread across the mans face

But suddenly he was there, falling to his knees and sliding over to the stranger. He didn't know what to do, and tugged at the mans shoulder to put him on his back. Dean would do this when he fell. The guys face was in his lap, and suddenly Sam recognized him

Just as those golden honey eyes opened to look at who had just touched him, tears streaming out of the guys eyes, Sam let out a whisper, since the fanboy in him was freaking out and he figured now was not the time to ask for an autograph. So he kept his voice low, that was the only way he could keep it steady and calm right now.

“You're- ...you're Gabriel Novak. You're a skating legend”


	2. One Sided Strangers

Great! Nothing beats crying in front of a fan. And of course he was a fan. Gabriel knew that look so well, the desire in his eyes begging for an autograph. But the pain wasn't fading, and Gabriel also recognized the concern in his eyes as well. He quickly regained his composure, pushing the guy away and hiding his face. How embarrassing, crying in front of a complete stranger. Before Gabe could get out any words about how he definitely wasn't crying, the other man was already talking.

”I watched on the news every day after your accident. I thought the doctor said your leg would never recover?”

Geez, kid, way to bring up a painful memory. Gabe moved a little further away, sitting up now and starting to massage his leg. The kid had his eyes locked on Gabe. He quickly brushed away any remaining tears, not looking back at his-

He was talking again

”What are you doing here? Do you need help?”

Something in Gabriel snapped. He wasn't weak. He doesn't need help. He doesn't need to be treated like a child. Gabe stood up, though it was a struggle. When the stranger tried to help, Gabe just glared at him. He held back a whimper, skating back out to where he had put his stuff.

The man, who wasn't even on skates which was rude, followed him. Gabe got off the ice, stumbling a little. The stranger instantly tried to make sure Gabe didn't fall over. He pushed the guy away, sitting down on the bench. He started to pull his skates off, lifting up his pants just a little. But that didn't stop Sam from seeing the scars that ran up Gabe's leg like vines.

Gabe stood up again, limping a little as he walked to the door. He didn't notice Sam following him, or he did and didn't say anything about it. Sam just kept watching him. Finally, he couldn't take it anymore. Gabe had to say something.

“... How the hell did you even get in here? It's supposed to be closed, and I doubt you have keys,” he questioned the taller man, suddenly feeling angry that someone broke into his safe spot.

“Oh, uh. The door was unlocked when I tried it. I couldn't find anyone so I just, walked in”

Gabe cussed under his breath, of course he'd been so stupid that he had forgotten to lock the door. He had been to impatient to get back on the ice. He didn't even consider that Sam was at fault for just walking in when no one was around.

“Alright, kid, what's your name.” Gabe finally had his shoes back on, and was walking out. He figured the guy would follow him.

“I'm Sam. Sam Winchester,” the guy, Sam, put his hand out for Gabe to shake but he ignored it. Sam quickly dropped it, pouting just a little. This was not how he imagined meeting his hero would go.

“Well, Sam, head on home. Go on, shoo”

Sam looked down quickly “I, um. Don't have a home. My dad kicked me out when he found out I want to be a skater.”

Gabe groaned to himself, running his hands down his face. He knew the guilt would eat at him if he didn't take in this runaway.

“Fine. You can live with me. But don't go full fanboy on me.”

Sam's whole face lit up, like an excited puppy. He moved in front of Gabe, smiling.

“You're serious?”

He sighed, nodding a little. Sam was an adult, he could get a job and pay rent. But Gabe would never actually make him do that.

“Don't make me regret it.”

\---------

The walk to Gabriel's apartment was short, and Sam didn't say anything else. He watched as the shorter man unlocked the door and let him in.

Sam looked around, curious. Gabe left him in the front room and went to go make dinner for the two of them. Sam hadn't even realized his stomach was growling, when was the last time he had eaten?

Sam decided to explore a little, mostly just curious. He glanced around. Everything was so white and boring. The only color in the room was medals Gabe had, and pictures on the walls of himself. He definitely needed to redecorate.

He wandered down the hall, finding three rooms. He opened the door to the first one, a bathroom, the second one was a bedroom that looked like it had never been touched. Sam didn't go into the third room, figuring it was Gabe's room. Privacy was important. He walked out of the hall as Gabe called out, louder than needed.

“Soups up! Come get some before I eat it all!”

Sam chuckled to himself, walking into the kitchen. He spotted Gabriel, leaning against the counter. He was holding a bowl of cereal, a second bowl next to him, waiting for Sam. He grabbed it and stood next to Gabe, eating in silence. They both had no idea what to talk about. Then, Gabe put his bowl in the sink, heading into the hallway, yawning and stretching.

“I'm done! Your room is the one I'm not sleeping in. We can figure stuff out tomorrow.”

Sam quietly finished his food, looked around a bit more, and then went to bed as well. A regular bed was so much better than the benches he had slept on before. The comfiness took him out like a light.


	3. Ice Cold Suffering

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hey guy! Super proud at how long this chapter is, even if it does get sad... Anyway! Enjoy!!

Gabriel hummed softly, cruising around the ice as he waited. Cassie was going to stop by so they could go out before his big competition. They were both excited for him, after all this was his first time skating in the seniors. It felt nice to be on the ice, he could be himself when he was alone out here. No need to cover up and pretend everything was a-okay in his life if nobody was here to judge him.

 

Just as he was about to go over to his phone and text his brother, Cas walked in. Cas had been a huge reason he tried so hard when it came to skating, he wanted to help his brother pay for college. Castiel had always been a book nerd, and wrote like his life depended on it. So, Gabe made sure he got enrolled in the best writing school they could find. He wasn't letting his brother not achieve his dreams.

 

Gabe skated over to his brother, hugging him over the glass wall. He laughed ever so softly, just glad to have his brother here in his arms. The two didn't separate for several minutes, but eventually Cas ends the hug.

 

“You're leaving soon, aren't you? Why would you wanna spend time with me during your last day to practice?”

 

“Because you're more important than winning gold, dofus. Let's go get lunch, I'm starving!“

 

Castiel laughed softly, stuffing his hands in his pockets as he watched his brother get his skates off. The smaller Novak tugged at the skates, smiling in success as they popped off his feet. He let his hair out of the small ponytail, and pulled his shoes on. He didn't lace them up, a tripping hazard waiting to happen, and stumbled over to his private locker. He dumped his skates in there and focused back on his younger brother.

 

The two walked into the parking lot, and since Gabe walked to the rank they both got in Castiel's car. He immediately turned on the radio and started singing terribly to Linkin Park. Cas couldn't help but smile at his brother, even if he was an annoying little squirt.

 

The two were heading to a sushi place. At this point it was tradition, Gabe would beg Cas to come to hang out and get lunch with him, Cas would argue and say Gabe needs to practice, and then they would go get sushi. Gabe liked to think it was also a reason he was so good, like luck.

 

When they got there, Gabe rushed out of the car to get his favorite seat. It was right next to a koi fish pond and he loved to watch them. Fish were a favorite animal of his, he loved them for as long as he could remember and would always show them off to Cassie. He used to want to be a marine biologist, spent years learning everything about fish. He always refused to order fish for food, as he was so absolutely in love with them that he refused to eat them.

 

When lunch was over, Cas drove Gabe back to the rink. He put in his earbuds once he was ready for the ice. He pressed play on the song, putting it on repeat. He quickly thought about his search for this song, a month of listening to nothing but classical music. He already had an idea of what his dance was, an angel in love with the beauty of heaven, singing of said beauty as it fell. It just needed the perfect song, and Mariage D'Amour was exactly what he was looking for.

 

He slid across the ice as he heard the first notes, going over the story as he danced. An angel in awe of heaven, of the beauty of everything, of perfection. An angel mourning the loss of that beauty as he fell, his wings stripped of his feathers he bore so proudly. An angel trying to show how much it loved the home he had just lost.

 

After his fifth time going over the same dance, Gabe was too tired to practice anymore. He sat on the same bench as when he had gotten ready to hang with Cassie. Gabe rubbed his feet once the skates were off, hoping he didn't get any blisters before tomorrow. He checked his phone, his flight was in three hours. Everything was packed and ready to go at his place, he just needed to get to the airport. He'd text Cassie once he landed and then sleep before the big competition. He was excited, this being his first senior's competition.

 

He mostly zoned out until his flight landed in South Korea, just played music the whole 19 and a half hours. Of course he also napped, but that was about it. He wanted to explore when his flight landed, but it was time to go to his hotel and relax. Gabe would eat later, and then he'd probably just head to his competition. Maybe a nice, long bath, to help relax him before this. 

 

His hotel room was nice, white walls with golden designs painted on. The lights lined where the walls met the roof, and a door with gold cherry blossoms led to the bathroom. He also had a full wall window to overlook the city. His bathtub had jacuzzi jets, and his bed was soft. It had a few white pillows, lined with gold like the walls. He almost wondered if they told the staff to make everything gold specifically for him.

 

Gabe put his stuff away, placing a bag with his skater's outfit, skates, and other stuff, near the door so he could grab it on the way out. He then took a nice long bath, called Cassie, had food, and got in bed.

 

When he woke up he glanced at his phone and groaned. Two hours until he needed to be there. A half hour shower to wake him up, and breakfast on the way. Gabe almost forgot his bag of stuff before he left, feeling like an idiot as he ran inside to get it. When he got in the taxi he gave the address to the driver in broken Korean, who Gabe was sure asked if he was a fan. Gabe had to look up the word for skater on his phone, and just replied with that.

 

He looked around as the car pulled up to the stadium. Already, fans and news stations surrounded the entry. He sighed just a little, stepping out. He quickly heard people shouting his name and the flash of cameras. He tried to focus on his breathing, a little overwhelmed by the crowd. Inside the stadium was just as bad, but the locker room was slightly better. He tried to ground himself, sitting down on a bench and putting his head in his hands. Just as he was starting to relax, someone tapped his shoulder.

 

“U-um, excuse me, Mr. Gabriel? I-I'm a huge fan… I'm super inspired by you, I've worked hard to get here just to meet you! Can I have your autograph?“

 

Gabriel looked up at the other person, messy brown hairs and blue eyes on a freckle covered face. The boy looked a little nervous, making Gabe sigh. He couldn't say no like an asshole. He quickly rushed to give the guy, Samandriel, his signed picture. Then, he ran off to the bathroom to have an anxiety attack. So much noise, so many people. It was way too much for him at the moment.

 

He calmed down soon and got ready, just in time for his performance. He went through it perfectly, getting his personal best. Being on the ice helped calm him, and he was able to do a meet and greet with fans afterward. Y'know, after he won gold. He spent the following days vacationing, before he went back home to the states. Castiel, and a few other friends, went drinking with Gabe to celebrate. He'd be staying with Cassie for a little while, just so no paparazzi could do any harm while he was nice and famous.

 

It was about a week and a half after his win, when Gabriel went back on the ice. He liked to keep himself in check, even as soon as right after the competitions. He sighed happily, since he was alone he let his music play loudly from his phone. Gabe sang along to Red Hot Chili Peppers as he lazily moved across the ice. Then, he was started into reality when he heard his name called.

 

“ _ Gabriel _ _!_ ”

 

He turned to where the shout had come from, spotting Cas right outside the ice. He looked worried, and scared.

 

“Get off the ice! Right now!”

 

Cas had started to say more but a crack interrupted him. Both boys looked up, and Gabe quickly pieced together what was going on. He rushed over to Cas, but in his frantic state he lost his balance and fell over. There was another crack, and both Novak's seemed to freeze as a beam fell from the roof. The two would later learn there were termites in the wood.

 

Gabe quickly covered his face, and then pain surged through him. He wanted to cry out in pain, screaming until his throat was raw and then scream some more. But he refused to let himself, Gabe had to make sure Cas didn't seem him like that. He knew that it would destroy his brother and he refused to be the cause of that.

 

Cas quickly called for an ambulance, rushing over to his brother. It wasn't safe for either of them to stay inside. He had seen it falling apart already as he walked in, wanting to visit his brother. He tried to get the beam off of Gabriel, tears streaming down his face. He couldn't lose him, Cas couldn't lose the only brother that seemed to care about him.

 

It wasn't long before someone was pulling Cas out, Gabriel behind him. The paramedics wanted to sit him down and make sure he was fine but they were putting Gabe in a different ambulance. He had to go with Gabe, pushing the others away as he begged to join them.

 

“I-I'm his brother! This is my fault! I have to go with him! I have to apologize! I have to be with him if he- if he…”

 

Cas couldn't bring himself to even suggest the idea that Gabriel could die. Just the thought of it brought this pain in his chest, like a black hole was eating up everything inside him. Cas couldn't even begin to comprehend what life could possibly be without his big brother. Gabe was what brought so much life into his, well, life.

 

“Sir, you can't go with them. They have to make sure he's fine and you'll just get in the way.”

 

Cas watched them leave, still crying as the paramedics with him made sure he wasn't injured. He hadn't even noticed the scratches he gained. They asked if there was anyone they should call, and Cas drew a blank. Then it hit him, Rowena and Charlie were going to want to see him.

 

He quickly shot them a text, and after he was told he could go, Cas left straight for the hospital. He sighed in relief when he learned Gabe was going to the hospital Charlie worked at as a student. It would stress him less if he knew his best friend was working on the case.

 

He sent a text to his boss, letting her know that some family stuff happened and he'll be out of work for a few days. He pulled into the hospital and rushed inside, spotting Charlie. They were in college together, and were close. She hugged him and filled him in. Gabe was in surgery, the beam messed a lot of stuff up. Castiel decided to start working on a novel of his, drowning everything out and focusing on his phone. He needed to keep his mind off of Gabe.

 

It was a few hours later when Charlie put an arm around Castiel’s shoulder. He glanced over and smiled just a little when he saw her and Rowena holding hands. Gabe had set the two up, when he met Charlie. Good to know there was definitely something good in all this mess. Cas couldn't help but think about that, how if it weren't for Gabe, Cas never would of gone to college and he never would of met Charlie, and Gabe never would of put the two together. Funny how fate worked out like that.

 

The three walked to Gabe's room in silence, mostly. The two girls were whispering quietly. Gabe looked so peaceful as he slept, unlike his face when they pulled him out of the building, even though Cas could tell his left leg was in a cast. Charlie smiled at him a little. A sad little smile. Her face said what they were all thinking.

 

_ ‘He doesn't deserve this’ _

 

“The docs say the beam didn't destroy any major organs, just caused internal bleeding, so those will recover well. But his leg…”

 

They all knew from the doctor he'd never skate again, after she explained when Charlie brought it up. Cas cried for his brother. He sat next to his bed, mourning the fact that Gabriel would no longer be able to pursue his dream. He had worked so hard to make sure Cas could do whatever he wanted and this is what he got in return?

 

Cas refused to leave his room, not even to shower. If Gabriel woke up and he wasn't there, Cas would be crushed. He didn't even eat. A nurse brought him food, or Rowena and Charlie when they stopped by to visit

 

One day the three heard the nurses gossiping about Gabe. At first they freaked out when they learned he was an Olympic medalist. Then they lost interest in him, focusing on the blue-eyed cutie, calling him an angel. Oh, if only they knew Gabriel's nickname. An irony in its greatest form. Then one girl talked about how one of the doctors revealed that he almost died, in fact he did for a few seconds during surgery! They had almost lost him. Cas started to cry again just as Gabe started to wake up. He reached out to Cas and muttered softly,

 

“Don't cry for me, I'm nothing to be sad over.”

 

Nobody heard him, Rowena and Charlie focused on the sobbing Castiel. He was always crying after what happened, it was a surprise a nurse didn't need to bring him an IV so he wasn't dehydrated. Gabe cleared his throat a little, and everyone realized he was awake. Cas lunged over to Gabriel, hugging him tightly as he cried more. While Cas was trying to calm down, Charlie explained to Gabe what the doctors said and how he'd never skate again. He just smiled at the group.

 

“Ah, don't worry. Skating was just a hobby anyway. I could do with a new job anyway, this ones boring.”

 

Nobody pushed the topic, and stayed with him as long as they could. A few other skating celebrities came in to visit him in the following weeks. A nurse/fan had called the news, excited that Gabriel Novak was at the hospital they worked at. Gabe smiled for the camera every time, but he knew in reality that they were just doing it for fans and publicity.

 

They'd sit and chat with him for an hour, a camera on the two of them while they talked. Or while Gabe went through physical therapy for his leg and they encouraged him on from the side. But people got bored quick and they stopped coming. Everyone stopped coming, even Cas at some point.

 

Gabe didn't blame them. They had busy lives, and it wasn't like he was anything interesting. He had to admit he was a little surprised that they took so long to stop, anyway. Two weeks was a long time to milk the injuries of a barely celebrity. Besides, it was kinda nice to not feel like he was completely alone, or at least pretend that he wasn't alone.

 

\--------

 

Gabriel woke up, still too early for the sun to rise. He glanced at his phone, 2:47 am. He sighed and ran a hand down his face, looking up at the roof. That nightmare had been recurring ever since the accident. But tonight was worse. His leg ached like the first night he woke up. Like that night, he wouldn't tell anyone about it. Just a little bit of feeling like fire was engulfing his leg, nothing he couldn't handle. Gabe started to rub it a little, hoping to calm the pain

 

“This is payback, huh? The leg, right? I got cocky…”

 

He looked over at his wall in shame. Gabe wasn't the most religious man. He had been when he was younger but as he got more famous he stopped praying as much, a daily habit he lost. This was the first time he ever tried in years.

 

“I let my fame get to my head and you had to strike me down a peg. _But_ _why_ _me_?! … Wasn't I doing good with the money? Or was it just for shits and giggles?”

 

He took a deep breath, feeling the sting of tears. He would not start crying, he had been such an emotional baby in the past 24 hours. What a waste. He was a grown man for fucks sake, yet he was acting like a two-year-old.

 

“I worked so hard. And you just keep throwing crap my way? You're an asshole. I-I can't believe people actually put so much faith in you”

 

He was crying now, frustrated. Partly at how fucked up it was that he had a messed up leg and partly at the fact that he was getting so emotional. He was Gabriel Novak, a superstar in the figure skating world. Another deep breath, and about ten more. He needed to calm down and think straight. His life was such a mess right now. Definitely his fault.

 

“... You want me to help him, don't you? Sam Winchester, that gigantic… Giant!”

 

He groaned in frustration, too upset to think of a good nickname for Sam at the moment. What could he do to help the kid? Give him a place to eat and sleep and--

 

“... I can teach him how to skate. I'll make him win gold! I'll be an amazing coach! That's what I'll do! And It'll be such an amazingly kind thing that you’ll have to give me back my leg!”

 

Part of him knew this was an excuse. He was going to use Sam as a reason to get back on the ice. Just as a coach he had the perfect excuse. Even if God wasn't going to give it to him, he'd force it back. Gabe will just work his leg until he can skate perfectly again.

 

But that would all be discussed tomorrow, er- later in the morning, Gabe still needed to figure out how to do all that, and it was too early to think. And he needed to see if Sam was on board with it. Gabe rubbed at his eyes to get any remaining tears out. Hopefully, he wouldn't wake up with puffy red eyes.

 

Gabe shut his eyes and forced himself to sleep more, hoping he wouldn't get any more nightmares like the one before. At least, he tried. The pain had yet to fade at all from that little fit. He refused to take pain meds, he didn't want Cas to deal with an addict above all this. So he played on his phone, hoping the distraction would help. By the time the sun had started to rise, the pain had gone back down to normal.


	4. Nightmares Or My Past, What's The Difference?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hello everyone!! Now, before we get into this chapter I need everyone to be prepared. The F slur is used and there is abuse, so if either of those are to much for you, turn back now. And just because I write it doesn't mean I approve of it. Anyway, back to the story (child Sam is so cute!!)
> 
> Also I just want to thank the amazing softiesabriel for being such an amazing beta. I'm pretty sure this fic would be nowhere near as good as it is now without her.
> 
> Okay, but for reals now, this is your warning for what's going to happen. John Winchester is an asshole

Sam was about five, jumping on one of the beds. John had been hired by some lady to investigate her husband. Being a private investigator was like a tradition in the family. Dean and Sam were too young to be left home so they were brought along. The two were currently sitting in their motel room, Sam overexcited as Dean flipped channels. He was searching for some figure skating thing. Sam had become obsessed with them after he saw a video a few weeks ago.

Sam rushed to sit in front of the crappy motel TV when Dean found what he was looking for. He started dancing with the skaters, running and jumping around happily. Dean watched him with a smile. It was a great way to tucker out the kid before bed. Sam would fall asleep before the program was finished, and Dean would tuck him into bed.

This was how it was with every town, two weeks here, maybe a month elsewhere. But the constant was that Sam would beg Dean to let him watch the skating videos.

A few days after arriving in their newest town, Dean smiled at Sammy and started to put the little boys coat for him.

“I've got a gift for you, ready?”

Sam nodded quickly, excited to see what big brother Dean had done. They held hands as Dean lead the way to a small skating rink. Sam was buzzing with excitement once he saw it, hugging his brother and repeating “thank you!” Over and over again. Dean put the crumbled up dollar bills on the counter, asking for some kid skates.

The teenager working there didn't even glance at them, mumbling that they had to hand over their shoes. Once they got their skates, Dean helped Sam get his on before quickly putting his on as well. He didn't want Sam to run out there without him and get hurt.

Once they were both ready for the ice, Dean walked with him over to the rink. He didn't want to let go of his excited little brother, but Sam was wiggling out of his grasp to get there sooner. He held on tighter, not letting Sam get away. The little boy pouted at Dean, and he shook his head.

“See? We're already here. Now, don't let go of my hand while we're skating. I don't want you to get hurt”

“Okay DeDe!”

Sam giggled a little and tugged Dean onto the ice. The older Winchester quickly reached out and grabbed the wall, but in his panic to secure his spot next to the wall he loosened his grip on Sam. The little boy pulled out of his grasp and was skating into the center.

“Sam!”

Dean pushed off the wall to get to Sam. He was getting further away and Dean didn't know how to skate. His impatience (or, Sam's) had caused him to not tie his shoes properly. They came loose and he tripped over a shoelace, landing on his face. Blood spurted out his nose, pooling around him. Luckily, an adult had gotten control of Sam, who was now struggling in an attempt to get back to his DeDe.

The adult holding Sam called 911, and he was taken to the hospital to make sure he didn't break anything. When they asked for a parent to call, Dean wanted to give them Bobby's number (which he was forced to memorize by John) instead of his dads. John was not happy to receive a call that his son was in the hospital while he was working.

Sam was on the hospital bed with Dean, after a quick x-ray they found out he broke his nose. Sam had cried super hard, until he cried himself to sleep while cuddling Dean. The doctors wouldn't let the two leave until John picked them up, but Dean didn't think that would happen for several hours, at best. His bleeding had stopped at least, and he decided to rest until John showed up.

He was shaken awake gently by a nurse, Sam already rubbing sleep out of his eyes as John talked to another nurse a little ways off. Dean always preferred John in public, he was forced to be nice to them.

As the group of Winchesters were leaving, John's mood changed quickly. He glared at Dean as Sam got in the back of the impala.

“How'd you break your nose?”

Dean looked away a little, shifting from foot to foot for a second. He glanced at his brother who was smiling at Dean, even if he was only half awake. John got in the car, waiting for an answer still. Dean followed suit.

“I was, uh, ice skating?”

“And how much did you spend on that?”

“Couple bucks…”

“Dean,” his voice was stern, making Dean flinch just a little

“E-eight dollars.”

He didn't say anything for a long time, driving. His knuckles were white against the black steering wheel.

“I can't believe my son wasted eight dollars just to break his nose.” If he wasn't focused on driving he would of hit Dean on the back of he head.

“I wanna be a skater!” Sam smiled proudly, his voice chipper as he squeezed his toy moose happily.

“No son of mine will do something as gay as skating.”

Sam wanted to speak up a little more about how pretty skating is, but John's tone of voice scared him. He cried quietly into his toy.

\----------

Sam was eleven, now. Already in middle school. Even if he did move around a lot, he was smart enough to move grades. That's what happens when he you have nothing to read but school books during long drives.

It was winter break for whatever school John had put him in. One of the kids that decided to be his friend there had invited him over to hang out.

Sam glanced around quietly when he stepped through the door, spotting the winter Olympics was on. They were in the middle of the male figure skating competition.

He was instantly stunned by the golden eyed beauty on the screen. He looked so elegant and beautiful. He was already obsessed, obsessed with a completely random person he spotted on TV.

“Yo, Sam. You coming? The video games are up in my room,” his friend was standing at the bottom of the stairs, watching Sam.

He quickly nods, glancing back at the screen to learn the guys name. He was definitely going to look him up when he went home.

\---------

Sam was 15. John had just found one of the pictures he had of Gabriel Novak. He had been a loyal fan since he first saw him, doing everything he could to hide that fact from John.

When Dean had found one of his pictures, Sam was terrified. He didn't know how his brother would react. Luckily, Dean just ruffled his hair and smiled. That was one reason Sam always liked Dean so much. He always cared about Sammy, and did whatever he could to keep his brother happy

But John, John was pissed, and drunk. That always made him more violent. He grabbed the picture out of Sam's hand and ripped it up. He then grabbed Sam, the boy so tall yet so lanky. Sam flinched before John even lifted his hand. There was a loud crack as John hit him.

Dean rushed out of the bathroom when he heard it. He took a step closer to separate the two but John glared at him. He didn't need to speak to get his little soldier boy to do whatever he wanted. Dean could only watch as his baby brother got hurt.

John hit him three more times, each harder than the last. Sam's lip was bleeding but he didn't dare fight back. He learned long ago that it would be less painful if he just took the hits. Don't look at Dean, don't push John away, and don't speak. That was what he repeated whenever John got violent. It would just make things easier.

John released Sam and he fell onto the bed. John looked disgusted as he flung the shredded up picture at Sam.

“I didn't raise a faggot.”

He then left, dragging Dean along with him.

\--------

It was the night Sam had been kicked out. John wasn't supposed to be back until late and Dean was at a bar hustling people.

Sam was laying down on his bed, a younger boy was on top of him. Sam had two months on the boy, they had gotten close when a teacher asked Sam to tutor the kid. He had to admit, bad boys made him melt.

They were making out on the bed, too into the moment to hear the motel room open, the feet stomp over, or John clear his throat. The two only separated when John pulled the boy off Sam, pulling him outside.

Sam was frozen in fear as he watched John. He didn't know what to do. John just glared at Sam, looking too disgusted to actually touch him. He grabbed Sam's suitcase and threw it out the door.

“Leave!”

Sam didn't move.

“Leave before I kill you!”

Sam rushed out the door and into safety. He flinched when he heard the door slam. Sam thought about saying goodbye to Dean, but figured it would best not to. It would be easier for everyone if he just left

\--------

Sam sat up, breathing heavy and caked in sweat. He tried to calm down, leaning against the wall. He thought about Gabriel, the golden skater he had been a fan of for years.

He couldn't, shouldn't get close to Gabriel. He'd only bring along all his problems. The man already had enough to deal with, now there was a strange weirdo he had to take care of as well?

Sam shook his head, and got out of bed. He needed a shower.


	5. Ice of Blood and Gold

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hey guys! Keep calm, this chapter isn't going to be sad. Let's recover from those last two chapters, yeah? Other than Gabe having the Big Depression(TM) it's all good! And our favorite witch is in this one!! Yeah!! Not much on her part, sadly, but definitely more to come don't you worry.

The light filtered into Gabriel's room through his curtains, making the walls light up with different shades of shadows and figures. They seemed to dance with the light wind outside. It was beautiful, except for the man who was half off the bed, his leg sticking out and his head hanging off the corner.

Gabriel groaned as he pulled himself out of bed, already grumpy from the lack of sleep he got. He needed a shower and coffee, in that order. But five more minutes, the beds so warm…

Just as he was about to finally doze off again, he got a pain spasm that jerked him awake. Gabriel took deep labored breaths, gritting his teeth until the pain finally faded again. It seemed his body wouldn't let him rest. So Gabe pulled himself out of bed, dragging his blanket behind him as he made his way to the bathroom.

Gabriel completely forgot that there was another man living with him now as he stripped to shower, having not grabbed any clean clothes to change into. He sat in the hot shower for a good twenty minutes, not actually washing himself. But he got in some water so he's clean now, right? Doesn't matter, he was out and drying himself before he could think about the logic of it all.

He hummed as he got his hair all nice and dry, pulling contacts out of his medicine cabinet and sticking them in his eyes. Just as he was about to exit, Gabe heard a knock on the door. That was when he realized Sam would either have to see him in his birthday suit right now, or he'd have to wrap himself up in the blanket.

Of course, he decided the blanket, in fact, there wasn't even a debate. It was the perfect excuse to be lazy and comfy. He made sure he was nice and snug before waddling out of the bathroom past Sam, who gave him a quizzical look.

”I forgot you live here, okay?” Gabe quickly spoke, not thinking about the words but feeling embarrassed about his situation. Surely a quick explanation would erase that look from Sam's face. Gabriel waddled back to his bedroom, getting dressed in a gray sweatshirt and sweatpants.

He decided to skip breakfast, not really feeling it this morning as he sat on the couch and started changing channels. Gabe was mostly waiting for Sam to get out here to discuss his plan with him.

Sam took a surprising seven minutes before he joined Gabriel. A record in Gabe's mind for anyone in the shower plus drying off. He was astonished. Sam silently made himself breakfast before joining Gabriel on the couch. Sam sat as far from Gabe as he could get, awkward and nervous since the man he had been obsessed with since he was like, fifteen, was sitting right next to him, an arm's length away. Gabriel could feel the boy's eyes burning into him. When he heard him set down the plate he was using, Gabe looked over at Sam for a few seconds, then glanced away again.

”Uh, you can just put that in the sink. We've got someplace to be so don't worry about the dishes right now,” Gabriel stood up, walking to the kitchen where he kept his pain meds. Sam followed a few feet behind, neither one pointing out the fact that dishes were piled sky high in Gabe's sink, some even having mold in them. Gabe had been putting off doing the dishes, and he was completely disgusted with himself every time he looked at them but he just couldn't…

Anyway, he grabbed his pain meds, opening them up and looking inside. One left. He needed to go get them refilled. They could do that before hitting the rink. He took the pill and made his way to the door, pulling his shoes on and grabbing his keys.

”Let go, Gigantor, I'm driving”

”Uh, is that safe? With your leg and all?”

Gabe frowned for a second, then turned to look at Sam with a grin. ”Alright, but I'm picking the music. Be gentle with my girl, she's almost as old as both of us combined,” and with that he was out the door, leading the way. Sam could only follow.

Gabe was faster than you'd expect from a short man with an injured leg compared to a healthy giant. By the time Sam caught up with him, Gabriel was already leaning against a 1978 golden convertible VW beetle. Gabe held out the keys to Sam, and once the younger man had a hold on them he was getting into shotgun. Sam looked into the car and frowned “... I can't drive this. I don't know how to drive sticks.”

Gabe sighed, crawling over to the driver's seat. Hopefully, the pain meds would numb everything until he could get to the pharmacy. He waited for Sam to get in the car, which proved to be harder than expected. Side note, small cars are not meant for long-legged men. Gabriel got out his phone real quick and opened YouTube, clicking some random song, then pulled out of the parking lot.

The engine didn't drown out the lyrics, and Gabe recognized it the second he heard the intro. _Help by Papa Roach_. A favorite of his, so how could he not sing along? Even if it was terribly off-key, at least he knew all the words.

”Must you really sing?” Sam groaned, he had gone from Deans crappy singing to Gabriels.

”Don't diss the music,” Gabe scoffed in response. How dare he? ”I will have you know this is one of my favorite songs ever.”

Sam rolled his eyes, shaking his head. The song finished and switched over to some Linkin Park song, Gabriel sang along to this as well, quieting down as he got closer to the pharmacy. He actually turned to music off when he pulled up to the window. He kind of forgot that Sam was there as he told the guy working his name and what meds he was here to pick up. He also ignored Sam as he placed the little pill baggie in the backseat.

He turned his music back on as he drove out of the parking lot. Another Linkin park that he sang along to. He smiled as he pulled up to the rink. Sam looked at him, a little confused.

“I'm going to teach you how to skate, professionally. Next Olympics, you're gonna fill in for me.”

Sam still looked at Gabe in disbelief. But he was already getting out of the car. Gabe bit down on the inside of the cheek, still putting off getting a cane for his leg. He was not admitting it hurt like a bitch, and he was not turning into grumpy Dr. House.

Once he saw Sam get out as well, he started walking inside. He waved at the friend behind the counter. Leaning over, he smiled at the girl.

“Hey Kali, how's your dad?”

“Fighting the fight. The doctors don't think he has much time left, but you know him. Won't go down without proving someone wrong.”

The two smiled sweetly, sadness enveloping both of them. Then Gabriel slammed his hand on the counter, quickly changing the subject.

“I'm here to train this kid,” he stuck a thumb back behind him where Sam was standing, “he's gonna replace me. Get him set up with some good skates and send him back to the stretching spot.”

Kali nodded, and Gabe leaned over to give her a platonic kiss on the forehead. He then walked into the locker room, grabbing his costume golden skates and speaker. He then walked out to the rink, glad to see no one was here. It was a Tuesday so normally nobody was.

He set up his station. He tended to listen to music on his earbuds when skating but with Sam here he might as well share with the world. Once he was sure everything was nice he made his way over to the small stretching room. It used to be an office but Kali's dad had turned it into a stretch room for Gabe. Only Kali and Gabe had keys to it, so he always had some privacy.

He was in there for a good few seconds before Sam walked in, looking around the room nervously. He was holding some black skates and Gabe couldn't help but compare the look on his face to that of a deer caught in the headlights. Gabe looked at what Sam was wearing; jeans and a T-shirt. They'd have to get training clothes for him.

“This is where we'll do stretches before every practice. I'll even let you use it when I'm not around, Kali will make you a key. Just don't move anything.”

Sam nodded. Gabe then proceeded to show him which stretches he needed to do, explaining why after each one. Sam was surprisingly bad at each and every single one, the exact opposite of flexible. He'd get there eventually, Gabe reminded himself. Even he had started somewhere.

Then, they went onto the ice. Sam had vaguely talked about watching the skating programs during the stretches and he was excited to see what he could do. Sam got his skates on while Gabriel played some classical music. He always skated better to some music, and Sam needed to get used to this. He'd be listening to it once they got their routine down. Sam had to pick a song to dance to.

“Alright, Sam! Show me what you got!”

Gabe smiled and leaned on the glass, looking out onto the ice as Sam made his way onto it. He watched Sam for a while, the younger boy moved well on the ice and knew the basics. But he was stiff and nervous. Gabe rested his head on his arm, looking out the glass windows.

He didn't know what happened but Sam was suddenly shaking him a little. Gabriel instantly sat up, quickly wide awake.

“Sorry, uh, the meds can make me sleepy,” Gabe quickly spoke before Sam could say anything. He cleared his throat a little, moving to clean things up.

“Come on. I have somewhere else to take you. Let's go,” he was already heading to put his stuff away.

\---------------

Sam quickly followed behind Gabriel once he got the skates off, waving at the girl behind the counter as Gabe walked out the door. He crammed himself into the small car once more, watching Gabe in the front seat.

He sang terribly to the music, looking relaxed and like nothing really mattered. Sam wished he could be that relaxed. Gabe didn't seem to care about anything and his mind was running a mile a minute, train of thought at top speed.

They pulled up to some cute little shop, and Gabe was already walking inside. Sam was glad he had longer legs, catching up with Gabriel easily. Just a second later, Gabe was opening the door to some small dance studio.

Sam glanced around, the wall facing the parking lot was all window, the opposite wall a mirror. The left wall was covered in oriental flower paintings, and the right had bookshelves on either end, between them were pictures of people. Sam assumed they were old students of whoever owned this place.

Gabe was sliding open a hidden door on the oriental wall, and heading inside. Sam could only follow, finding stairs that Gabe was halfway up. How does such a small man move so fast?? Sam followed behind him.

“Rowena!” He heard Gabe call out once the golden man was at the top of the steps. Soon, Sam could see what the upstairs looked like. It was basically an open floored apartment. A woman opened the door, stepping outside. Another followed. Both were redheads. The younger looking of the two gave a small wave before heading back into what Sam assumed was the bedroom.

“What do you want Gabe? I was cuddling my girlfriend and it's too early to deal with your shit,” she rubbed her eyes, walking over to the stove to make some tea. She leaned against the counter, watching Gabe as the water heated up. And then Gabe pointed at Sam with a grin.

“I want you to teach this guy right here how to skate!”

“... Gabriel, which one of us is the skater?”

“He's stiff on the ice, and it'll be easier for him to do everything if he knows how to dance.”

“Fine. But only because I owe you,” she sighed and poured the hot water into a mug, sipping on it as she examined Sam. He felt awkward under her gaze, like she could see into his soul.

“Gabriel, you can leave. I'll send him back to your apartment when we're done.”

Gabe nodded and left. Rowena stepped closer and examined Sam again. He felt nervous, then she set her drink down. “Follow me. We'll get started,” and she walked downstairs. Sam followed quietly.

Several hours of Sam pushing himself ensued. He was never that flexible, but Rowena promised to make him as bendable as rubber after a month of constant practice. The first felt like hell, what would be following?

Rowena had texted Gabriel, and the two were sitting upstairs as they waited. Charlie, as Sam had learned, had left for work so the two were alone. Rowena spoke after a good minute of silence.

“... Gabriel is a very passionate man, with a lot more to him than the happy skater you know. Don't forget that. And don't hurt him. I'd hate to have to murder someone,” she sipped the tea she had made when they first came up, a quiet threat that freaked Sam out. He was sure this woman could easily hurt him without breaking a sweat.

A honk snapped him out of his frozen state, Gabe was here. Sam waved as he started heading downstairs, a quiet goodbye. He got in Gabe's car with a smile, and they drove home.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> And, Id like to thank everyone for all the happy messages you sent while I took forever to update. Note to self: weekly updates = burnout. Oh! Of course all the love and thanks for my beta who does an amazing job of keeping everything understandable. Without her, this would probably be a pile of trash on fire, mostly.


	6. Silent Stories Worth A Thousand Words

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So, I took two months to write this. But that's okay. I'm glad I didn't push myself, I like the story better when I don't push the words.
> 
> Uh, anyway, thanks to my amazing beta who deserves so many hugs and kisses!
> 
> And if you didn't see my tumblr posts, I'll soon be starting on some new stories so I suggest keeping an eye out for those bad boys

Sam frowned as he walked to the dance studio. He had the path memorized, so much so that he could probably walk it blindfolded. First, three hours with Rowena. Then he went to the skating rink to stretch in the private room, and back to Rowena's. Finally he walked home. Gabe wouldn't let him on the ice, but didn't follow him to practice. Sam walked and thought in silence.

_ Sam and Gabriel stepped into the building, and Gabriel leaned across the counter to kiss Kali on the forehead like he had the night before. _

_ “... Are you guys a couple?” Sam couldn't help the curiosity. The two looked at each other and laughed, Gabe leaning on the counter as he tried to stay standing, his knees weak. _

_ “Is it because of the kissing?” Gabriel started, only for Kali to continue before he could. “We're just best friends,” she smiled at Sam. _

_ “It's just something we started in middle school and just never stopped. It's like tradition now,” she nods as she speaks. _

Sam thought it was strange, even now. But he didn't question it. Everyone had their own little things. Dean and Sam had Jerk and Bitch, after all.

He inhaled the familiar scent of tea that had stained the bottom floor walls from constantly being brewed upstairs. Sam pulled open the secret door that lead upstairs. Again, he was lost in thought.

_ Gabe didn't come with Sam today, which was nice. Rowena had stretched and pulled every muscle in his body trying to make him bend in ways he didn't think possible. She promised it was, and her girlfriend, Charlie, had stepped out to show Sam just what Rowena was aiming for. _

_ He was hopeless. Sam was never going to get that way. How had Gabriel ever done it? He sat on those private stairs, head in his hands. There was no way he was ever going to be a skater. But he had to try, Sam didn't want to disappoint his hero. _

Rowena had already poured two cups of tea. She sipped at one, the other cooling for Sam.

“Why do you always have tea?” He had yet to discover this, trying to figure it out on it his own. He gave up and asked one of the many questions digging at his brain. “Like, is it an aesthetic thing or something?”

Charlie laughed from behind Sam as she walked downstairs, Rowena smiled into the drink. This just made him plaster a desperate look on his face. Rowena sets her drink down, holding the other cup out to Sam.

“Drink. And then I'll tell you.”

Sam sighed and did as told. Just as he was about to drink out the last drops, Rowena grabbed the cup. She held it and rolled her wrist twice before setting it onto the counter.

“It's important as you get older that you hold onto the little things that make you who you are.”

Sam pouted just a little, confused about what Rowena was saying and still without an answer to his question. Rowena picked up Sam's cup and looked inside.

“I used to read tea leaves when I was younger,” she takes a second to nod a little to herself. “I still remember how. According to this something good is coming your way.”

Sam frowned to himself. Lately it didn't feel like anything was good. He was always exhausted from practice and when he wasn't at practice Sam was working some part time job. Gabriel told him he didn't need to pay rent but he felt bad that Gabe was taking care of him without expecting anything. Plus, the practice felt like crap. No way was he getting anything good soon.

As Rowena lead him through yoga poses, Sam smiled just a little. He could actually touch his toes, definitely improvement from their first time together. Rowena stopped Sam before he could start the dancing they normally did. She smiled at him.

”Go to the rink, Gabriel has a surprise for you.”

Sam nodded and got up, he hadn't actually gotten the chance to see Gabriel since this all started, he always seemed busy or just not in the apartment. He was excited to see his hero again, every time he got just as excited as before. Probably because he wasn't around Gabriel enough for it to be normal.

The weather had started to warm up since that day a month ago. Sam no longer saw his breath when he walked around town, spring would be happening any moment now. It just needed to hurry up, Sam was getting impatient. He liked the flowers.

Kali didn't normally look up when Sam walked into the building, used to him. Maybe because he was early, she looked up from her book and smiled. Kali gave Sam a wave.

”Just head out to the ice, Gabriel's instructions,” Kali focused back on her book. Sam nodded and did as told, no stretches, just walk straight past the locker rooms.

Gabe was leaning against the glass wall, doing his own stretches as he listened to music quietly. Sam didn't want to interrupt him but still. He walked over to Gabe and waved a little, smiling at his hero.

Gabe smiled back at Sam, standing up straight and pausing the music. Sam looked over the ice, it felt strange to be back here after a month of not being allowed past the locker room. He was definitely better now, less stiff as Gabriel had put it.

“Sam! Great, you're here. We're taking one more step in your training and you're the major decider of how we decide to continue,” Gabe leaned on the wall, an excited grin on his face as he spoke to Sam. He had no idea what was happening here, but Gabriel obviously enjoyed it.

“... And? What's the thing I'm doing?” Sam leaned on the wall next to Gabe, though they were on opposite sides. They looked at each other, Gabe smiling like an idiot and Sam with a small smile of curiosity.

“You're picking the theme! Every dance has a story, which you also need to figure out, and of course costume!” Gabe was bouncing on his toes in excitement, which was not good for the ice since his blades kept digging in. At least it was at an edge where there would be less problems, but still, that could hurt someone.

Sam nods a little, looking away from Gabe as he tried to think. How long did he have before he had to give Gabriel a story? Suddenly, it hit him, and Sam was honestly a little surprised at how quickly it came to him.

“Your theme used to be  _ The Angel On Ice _ , right? Then I want mine to be a demon.”

Gabe nodded excitedly at Sam's words, already in love with the idea. Yes, it was perfect.

“And, the story. I want to say ‘you can't stop me. I'm invincible’. That's definitely the idea I've got,” Sam let his mind wander to John as he spoke. John couldn't beat Sam into a perfect son, he couldn't take away the fact that Sam loved to skate.

Gabe nodded, thinking to himself. A story was forming in his mind already. Gabe shuffled through songs in his head to match, then stopped. This was Sam's thing.

“Make a story, find a song to match it. Preferably classical, though music with lyrics is accepted people tend to prefer the older stuff. But have at it Sam, then get back to me and I'll get you a routine.”

Sam nodded again, standing up straight. He would go for a walk as he thought of stories, something perfect. He said goodbye to Gabriel and walked out.

It took him an hour to figure out what his story was, John on his mind the whole time. He sent Gabriel a text, asking where he was. They'd meet at Rowena's, since she would be making Sam's costume. Was there anything that women couldn't do?

Sam breathed in the warm air as he stepped inside, Rowena and Gabriel already chatting. He waved at them, but both were busy debating what size shirt Sam wears. He cleared his throat, nothing.

“I'm back, guys.”

Both looked at him and lit up, their ideas couldn't start forming without his story.

“So, what's the story?” Gabe was excited to hear it, surely Sam had some story in his past.

“Its, uh…” Sam scratched the back of his neck sheepishly, “it's a story about being broken down and then coming back stronger than before.”

Gabe nodded, seeing where Sam was going with this. “... Is this personal? I don't mean to intrude but it helps if its personal.”

“Yea,” Sam nodded “it's about my dad.” Sam didn't know why, but it was easy to tell Gabriel these things.

“Alright, well, you work with Charlie. I've got plans to make.” Gabe waved and ran off, smiling with excitement.

\-----

Sam looked at the black haired man curiously. He was leaning against a wall and had a frown as he watched Gabriel run around. The rink felt more lively with Gabe's enthusiasm.

He sat down on a bench, a duffle bag next to him. In said bag, there was clothes for Sam to change into after practice, a sketch of his outfit for Gabe to look and approve of, and music also waiting for the coaches opinion. Sam tied the laces to his shoes, looking up at the mystery man once more.

Cold blue eyes pierced Sam with a glare, like the guy hated him already. He tried to shrug off the feeling of hate stinging his back as he turned to talk with Gabriel, handing over the music.

Gabe moved to put the CD into his speaker, and listening to the music. It was nice, it was perfect. Gabe listened as he looked at the sketch. Really, this was a masterpiece waiting to happen.

Gabe checked his skates before getting on the ice. “Watch me,” he called to Sam “I'm gonna show you what I've got in mind, and-”

“Gabriel.” A voice cut him off, and both men looked over at the source. The blue eyed stranger. “You shouldn't be doing this. You shouldn't be skating, much less coaching some kid you picked up on the side of the road.” Sam's skin crawled at the hatred filled words. He could only look at this guy in disbelief! They didn't even know each other and yet here was, judging him. Asshole.

“Cassie…” Gabe said affectionately. He didn't use words as he tried to silently explain, Sam had brought him back from a dark place he didn't even know he was in. Gabe was alive again, and Sam caused that. He owed it to the kid, next season someone else would take Sam in. Just this once, let him be stupid.

Cas sighed and rubbed the bridge of his nose. Gabriel always made it so hard to argue. “Fine,” he mumbled and looked at Sam “but I'm keeping my eye on you.”

Sam nodded, this was understandable. This man was just worried, protecting Gabriel. He obviously cared for the shorter skater.

Gabe gave a quick introduction, and Sam understood more. This was Gabriel's brother. Sam knew how upset Dean would be if the roles were switched, or how upset he'd be if Dean was risking his health for someone he barely knew. Sam gave Cas an understanding smile, hoping the possibility of a friendship.

\-----

Practices were hard at first, Gabe couldn't show Sam how to do much without hurting himself, so Sam had to master the piece small parts at a time.

Cas was there every day, ready to stop them if he felt Gabriel was at risk of hurting himself more.

Rowena had provided them with Sam's outfit, perfectly tailored for him. Gabe had used his own fame to promote Sam's image, telling the world that there was a newcomer this year, personally trained by a star. He'd be taking Gabriel's place on the ice, and he'd be just as good- if not better- than Gabriel.

Both were nervous as they boarded the flight to where the first battle would be. Sam still felt awkward, but Gabriel had said he'd do amazing. Sam trusted Gabriel. They gave each other reassuring smiles, and were soon off to where fate took them.


End file.
